Witness
by The Evil Muse
Summary: When Legolas' life is threatened by his mother's murderer, Aragorn gets concerned. Taking his friend to Bree, both are trying to lay low until the threat of Relen is put to a rest. However, with distractions such as family, gossip, and mysterious murders, how long can Aragorn, Lerian and Alridan keep Legolas from his mother's murderer?
1. Relen

A/n: Hi:) This is my first fanfic... on this account so, be nice, my new ego is fragile *wince* Oh, and this will all make sence in chapter two, I SWEAR O_o And... first chapter's kinda awkward, but it will make WAY more sence in chapter two, so... just stick with me until then!

"Be careful, Legolas!" Aragorn warned, making cautious eye contact with his best friend, more like a brother actually, gripping his shoulder tightly, refusing to let go of the Elf until he swore to be on his top guard.

"When haven't I been?" Legolas replied, playfully, taking the situation at hand with a measurable amount less pressure than Aragorn, even gracing the man with a bright, white smile before rushing off into the woods, running in the opposite direction as his friend.

Shaking his head and biting his lip, Aragorn watched his best friend's form fade away into the distance and reluctantly turned the opposite way, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Painful stabs attacked his abdomen, as they were wane to do whenever his Elf-friend was just running into the face of danger...

_Stick to the plan, Aragorn!_ He told himself, sternly. _Legolas would get mad at you if you didn't..._ He chuckled to himself, picturing the lecture Legolas would give him if he broke the plan out of concern for his welfare. Strider certainly didn't have any wish to get his ears lectured off.

Legolas ceased running once he was sure he was far enough way to the point Aragorn couldn't see him anymore. His bow was drawn and loaded with an arrow. The Elf's stance showed his alertness, the stiffness in his shoulders. It seemed to the passing animals that he was ready to fire at the first sound that he found the least bit dangerous. Mirkwood's prince was tence and ready for action.

"NO! NOOO! PLEASE! HAVE YOU NO MERCY!" Legolas jumped at that voice and his eyes narrowed, while his legs carried him over to the voice. He stopped just short of a clearing he was familiar with, taking shelter behind a surprisingly thick tree that could hide his slim frame too well, peaking out from the side and felt his heart leap into his throat in horror.

Blood was sprayed over the ground, slashed across trees... in fact.. the blood was _everywhere_. Dead, mutilated bodies of many tortured Elves littered the ground, some missing limbs, heads and other body parts. Legolas felt his stomach whirl when he saw one body missing it's head and it's chest cut open, where the heart had been cut out and he could see the torn lungs and broken ribs. Fingers, toes and... (mayhap most disturbingly) _tongues_ covered the ground, found in the pool of blood. Yet, by far, the worst was the thick, heavy, metallic smell of blood that made Legolas feel as if he were choking.

Two figures stood in the middle of the gory chaos. One was nude and on his knees, a tortured Elf. Legolas could just barely see his face, and without meaning to, took a sharp intake of breath when he saw that the Elf's eyeballs had been popped out of his sockets, his right arm was missing, and his left foot lay nearby and had obviously been hacked off recently. This made the young Elf prince, tremble, feeling like a child. Bloody tears had trailed down the tortured Elf's cheeks, or maybe it was just blood seeping out of the eye-socket wounds...

The other figure was a being clothed in all black, his face covered by a mask. His muscles were thicker than Legolas' body structure, and he was stiff and still, watching the Elf with blank eyes. If there was any emotion in those eyes, it was anger, and it made Legolas choke on a sob. This dark person had a bow drawn and an arrow was aimed straight at the sightless Elf's head. Aiming an arrow at the dark man, Legolas was just about to release it when the man turned toward him and Legolas gasped, dropping his arrow without meaning to.

He _knew_ those eyes! And appearently they knew him, too, because there was a chuckle that made both Legolas and the tormented Elf shudder. In fact, it was so cruel, and so dark, Legolas dropped down to his knees, rubbing his aching temples, in a similiar fashion to the other Elf. Approaching Mirkwood's young prince, threateningly, the man pulled down his mask... revealing the most handsome face that was possible for the race of Man.

His jaw line was strong, and wide, grey eyes. His nose was ever so slightly crooked, and there was a scar on his left cheek and another running from the right side of his hair line to his eyebrow, but it only enhanced his handsomeness. His lips formed into a straight line for a second, before a malicious smile that made his eyes sparkle lethally took over his face.

"Little Legolas?..." He asked, his voice nearly as handsome as his face, and the evil smirk grew ever wider, giving off an almost friendly appearence, "My little Legolas?" At this point, the prince was trembling too hard to even answer. His throat was seizing up, and he felt like he was choking on his sob.

"Legolas..." As much as Legolas would have liked to pull away, he felt powerless to pull away as the man grabbed him by the crook of his neck, pulled him in and kissed him roughly.

Gulping, Legolas felt revolted. Dispising himself, for feeling like a helpless child again in the hands of this man, he dimly heard the other Elf called out 'Prince Legolas? RUN!' over the pounding of his ears. His heart was beating so fast, making his blood run fast in his viens, also resulting in making his body throb painfully.

When the man finally pulled back, Legolas released a shuddering breath. However, the man still had a tight hold on the crook of his neck. With his other hand, he drew his fingers through Legolas' hair. "You have grown much..." He added, with amusment, smiling, enjoying the fear that his mere presence caused 'his Elf'.

Hearing the futile advice of the bleeding Elf that was missing his eyes, the man growled, and turning around, snatching up his bow as fast as the eye could blink, he aimed and fired, and the Elf died immediately when the arrow passed through his skull.

Legolas screamed as more blood splattered across the ground, and hearing the sound of the arrow passing partially through the Elf's skull made the prince nearly loose the contence of his stomach. Whirling back around on the helpless Elf, the man smiled, dully.

"Tell me, Legolas..." The man smiled, circling the trembling Elf prince, before dropping next to him and pulling him against his chest, "Have you missed me?"

Too shaken to answer, the man laughed cruelly into his ear, breath heavy and hot against the sensitive point. Saliva was spat on the Elf's cheek as he spoke again, "You're as beautiful as your mother, you know..."

"STRIDER!" Legolas screamed, terrified at the thought of reliving his past, his thoughts travelling back to what this monsterous man had done to his mom, his older sister, brothers, himself and hundreds of other Elves...

Laughing madly, the man leaned in closer to Legolas, so close that Legolas could feel his heartbeat against his shoulder. _Wait... he has a heart?..._ Legolas thought, dully. "Your ranger's on the way here... and when he gets here... I shall be gone... but it will not be the last time we see each other, my Legolas."

Gulping and gasping, Legolas called out Aragorn's name once again, except a LOT weaker this time, and when the man released him, he fell to the ground, limply. He was gasping and choking on his sobs, memories haunting him as he recalled his mother's death at the hands of this man... He wanted to scream again, but his throat was numb, history replaying itself. With a cackle, the man ran off into the shadows of the trees, his thick boots making squishing noises in the damp, blood-soaked grass.

Aragorn ran so fast through the forest, beads of sweat were already decending down his face. "LEGOLAS!" He called, shouting at the top of his lungs, "PRISSY ELF!" He thought maybe a tease would get the Elf to call back out to him, and was somewhat disappointed when it didn't.

He was running so fast, he nearly crashed into a gore-painted tree adn gasped when he saw Legolas curled in a tight ball, quivering and crying, along with the remains of at least thirty different Elves, littering the ground with their body parts and limbs. The corpses were rancid and certainly weren't improving Legolas' mental state. "Legolas!" He gasped, crashing over to his friend and falling on his friends beside him.

"Are you injured, _gwador nin_?" He tried to get Legolas to uncurl, but the prince refused, shaking even harder, every time Aragorn layed a hand on him, "Please, Legolas, talk to me!" Legolas was seriously starting to scare and worry the ranger now.

"H-H-He's back..." Legolas choked, his eyes darting around deliriously, as if looking around for someone.

The heir of Gondor didn't know who Legolas was refering to, but he managed to get Legolas to his feet, "C'mon, _mellon nin_, maybe your father will be able to help."

"NO!" Legolas screeched, trying to back peddle out of Aragorn's strong arms, but they gripped his upper arms, tightly, "NO! ADA, NO! NOT HER! HE'LL BE HEART-BROKEN! NOOOO!"

Confused, horrified and sick with worry, Aragorn wrapped one of Legolas' arms around his shoulders, and bent his knees a little so that Legolas didn't have to stretch to be in such a position while he also wrapped an arm around Legolas' waist. "Legolas? Why don't you want to see you're _ada?_"

"He'll be mad at me..." Legolas whimpered, hysterically.

"No he-"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT HE'LL HATE ME!" Legolas tried to pull away from Aragorn and stuggle out of his arms.

"Be still! Legolas, stop it! You'll hurt yourself!"

"NO! NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE, I WON'T! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Legolas' cries were getting hoarser everytime he screamed.

"HALT!" Both the ranger and the Elf froze when they heard the strict command coming from the harsh voice of a Mirkwood guard, "Unhand the Elf, _human_." Aragorn sighed.

"I can't do that, he's hysterical, he'll run away."

"I'll give you _another_ warning, _man_, that's a _prince_ you're holding onto, release him now, or you'll find an arrow through you!" He warned, again.

"Lower you're weapons! 'Tis Estel, adopted son of Elrond!" There came the voice of the Lerian, Legolas' oldest brother.

Lerian and Alridan - Legolas' second oldest' brother - emerged from the thick of the trees, staring down at the human with intence blue eyes that made Aragorn wince. The ranger was not ignorant to the fact that he was not very well liked by his best friend's family. Legolas' older sibling (the oldest of his siblings), Constiel was the only one who accepted him. Occasionally, Legolas would tell him that Constiel actually had the biggest crush on him, but he only thought his friend had been teasing him.

With an amount of grace that only Legolas posessed as well, Lerian leapt from the trees and approached Aragorn with a cool look on his face, then his eyes fell on Legolas, "What happened?" There was worry and anger evident in his voice.

"I don't know," Aragorn carefully chose his words, looking to his anxious friend who hung limply at his side, nervously scanning his eyes over all the faces present then back to the passive face of the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. One mishap of his words, and the prince wouldn't hesitate to accuse him of attempting to harm his younger brother, "I found him in a bloody clearing in the woods, hysterical, just as he is now. If he runs off, he could get himself killed!"

Nodding, Lerian helped Aragorn carry Legolas', wrapping his younger brother's unoccupied arm around his own shoulders and walked at a rapid pace toward the castle, keeping a tight grip on Legolas when his delirious brother tried to escape them. "NO!" He would scream, trying to pull away.

The rest of the patrol guarded them, and Alridan walked behind, staring at the back of his brother's head with concern, knowing of only two things that could possibly make Legolas this hysterical. Inwardly cursing himself for this, he uttered the name that haunted every single Elf in Middle Earth, "Relen." Legolas flinched, screamed and kicked, whimpering and sobbing while doing so.


	2. Bree

A/n: I know everyone says Legolas looks more like this father, but... what if he looks more like his mother? Hm? Well... him looking more like his mother helps out with the plot of his story, so yeah... ONE MORE THING! Lego and Estel are about the same thing in mortal years, late teens, early twenties, **MORTAL YEARS**, Aragorn's got Elvish blood in him and is therefore entitled to mortal years, as everyone else puts in their writing O_o

By the way... I KNOW there's more than THREE people reading this story, so until I get three reviews, you won't get the next chapter! *DUN-DUN-DUH!*

A beautiful elleth with glossy, golden locks falling down to her waist sprinted through the courtyard, gasping at the sight of her little brother and Legolas' best friend restraining the youngest prince, who was bucking, struggling and screaming in their grasp. "Lerian!" She cried.

"Constiel? Get ada!" The crown princed called, seeing his older sister illuminated in the silvery night of Mirkwood.

With a moment of hesitation, Constiel glanced at her hysterical little brother flailing in the grasp of two that he was commonly known to hold dear to his heart, Constiel finally took off to find their father. Predictably, she found him in his office, reading a letter from Lady Galadriel he had recieved earlier this morning, "Ada!"

Thranduil's head snapped up, and his forehead creased when he saw the paniced expression on his oldest child's face, "What is it, Constiel?"

"'Tis Legolas! He's delrious!" She gasped out, grabbing her father by the arm and yanking him out of his chair, not that Thranduil really needed it. Within a matter of seconds, the two pairs of Elven feet were pounding down the stairs, unrelentlessly.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Legolas' struggles became more violent. "LET ME GO! PLEASE! PLEASE! HAVE YOU NO MERCY! NOOO!" Everyone still shaken from the name 'Relen', which Aragorn was unfamiliar with, went pale to the point of a grey-tinge at their prince's words.

Constiel came charging at them, Thranduil just a second behind, alarmed to see his youngest in so much distress. But when the two royalty heard Legolas' words, King and Princess' cheeks both flushed alike, in a most undignified matter.

Legolas saw his father and started to bawl, going lax in Aragorn and Lerian's arms. "I'm so sorry, ada! I'm so sorry! He made her scream, ada! Why!"

Alridan had tears pricking in his eyes as he pried Aragorn's hands off of Legolas and Lerian simply let go. The third son of Thranduil pulled Legolas into a hug, Legolas no longer resisting. Giving his father a pleading look, Alridan mouthed, 'come here', rubbing soothing circles in Legolas' back.

Thranduil did so, taking his son's place and folding Legolas into his embrace. "Hush, _ion-nin..._ calm yourself."

Legolas cried himself out, tired from his struggles, he fell into an emotionally exhausted sleep, hiccuping occasionally. The stricken look on the king's face told Aragorn that whatever happen, it wasn't new, and he was almost certain it had to do with the death of the king's wife, Niwyn.

The little Legolas had told them about her, was that Niwyn was a Silvan from Lothlorien, and Thranduil had fallen in love with her a little after the Last Alliance, and a few hundred years after he had claimed his dead father's thrown. Lerian and Legolas were supposed to have taken their mother's looks, but Constiel had their mother's gentle attitude. All her children had been given some of her various traits. And, as stubborn as Thranduil was, Niwyn was even more stubborn. The queen had also refused to be left out of any fight her people found themselves in.

Aragorn had noticed that Legolas' eyes would always get misty whenever talking about his mother, and he would always excuse himself, lock himself in the room, and the next time he was seen, his eyes were slightly red. Always, the Elf would blame it on itchy eyes, but absolutely no-one believed him.

"Father?" Alridan stepped forward, placing a supportive hand on his father's shoulder, "Would you like me to bring Legolas up to his room?"

"No, 'tis alright, my son, I shall bring him." Gently rising to his feet, Thranduil cradled the lip, slender Legolas into the palace and up the stares. His daughter and sons were right behind him. When Aragorn took a few steps to follow them to, Lerian and Alridan glared him down, but made no move to stop him. The anger that rolled over Aragorn as their firey eyes bore him down made him wince, but he valiantly continued.

The curious man couldn't help but think about his worry for his friend as Thranduil carried him to his room. Legolas looked so small, fragile and slim when in the arms of his well-muscled, tall, broad father. Then again, Legolas looked almost femine compared to any of his male relatives. Briefly, Aragorn wondered if Legolas' mother could have been an exact _replica_ of Legolas.

He suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up to see Constiel's bright, forest green eyes on him. He gave an awkward smile that made Constiel chuckle a little, but when she continued to look at him, Aragorn gave her a confused look. It wasn't until Constiel made a sweeping motion with her arm that Aragorn noticed she was holding the door to Legolas' room open for him. With a blush, he gave a slight bow and fully entered the room, leaning back against the wall, his eyes never leaving Legolas' face.

"Ada?" Thranduil looked to Alridan with a meloncholy look, and a raised eyebrow, trying to be possitive (and failing miserably) for his family, "I think it's Relen." Everyone flinched except for Aragorn.

"That wouldn't surprise me, my son," Thranduil sighed, "That letter Lady Galadriel sent to me did not bear good tidings... he's back. A Galadrim scout spotted him stealing a boat to Mirkwood after having killed the two Elves it rightfully belonged to."

At the sharp instake of breath from Constiel who stood right next to him, Aragorn spoke up. "Who is this Relen?" Another flinch from everyone present, Legolas even whimpered in his sleep. Unconsciously, Thranduil placed a hand on his son's forehead to hush him.

"Estel... what did you see in that clearing?" Aragorn knew it must be serious if one of Legolas' older brothers was adressing him... they barely even talked to him, let along identified him.

"There were limbs and organs scattered everywhere. Blood was everywhere, laying thick and heavy in the grass. The corpses of the Elves looked like they had been mauled."

"They probably would have prefered getting mauled..." Lerian muttered, and Constiel sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Are you going to tell me who Relen is or am I just going to have to ask Legolas when he wakes up!" Aragorn hadn't meant the threat to sound _as_ harsh as it did come out. Actually, the only reason he knew it came out to harsh was when Lerian lunged at him, barely restrained by Alridan.

"You will _not_ talk to him about this, _human!_" He snarled, struggled to lay a blow on Aragorn.

Thranduil stepped forward and helped his third child in his attempt to calm Lerian.

"Please, Estel, do not ask Legolas too many questions about Relen. He's already distraught, he doesn't need to talk about his past enemy on top of that."

"My pardon, King Thranduil, but I think Legolas is a little more than distraught."

Thranduil sighed, but nodded his agreement, before turning realizing he still hadn't answered Aragorn's question from earlier, "Relen is a... a manical-Half-Elf... in fact, his first encounters might have occured when you were young..." Thranduil mused, "You and Legolas are about the same age... in mortal years, of course... And Legolas was naught but seven when..." Thranduil's throat closed up and he silenced himself before tears would have the chance to prick in his eyes.

Aragorn was slightly confused, but it was then Legolas decided to stir, tossing fitfully in his sleep. All eyes turned to the distressed form, who was murmuring unlegable Elvish under his breath, before suddenly his eyes shot open, cloudy and unfocused. However, when they finally cleared, the blue eyes settled on Aragorn, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, when his eyes suddenly widened and he let out a howl and made his family wince. Thranduil moved from behind Legolas and covered his son's mouth with his hand, "Hush, _ion-nin_! You became distraught on you're hunting trip with Estel and he brought you back."

"Adfmph!" Legolas' voice was muffled due to his father's hand. "Remlph!" Thranduil winced and slowly withdrew his hand from his son's mouth, but instead placed it on his silky hair, "Ada! Relen! I saw him in the woods! I-"

"Shhhhh..." Thranduil hushed, "Take it easy, don't rush yourself... now... you saw Relen?"

Legolas took a deep breath, suddenly aware of his emotions. "In the woods... not only did I see him, he saw me."

Lerian, Alridan, Constiel and Thranduil all felt their blood run cold. Aragorn's probably would have, if he had only known a little more detail about this man. Yet, at the same time, Aragorn probably would have been overcome by anger. It took a lot to make his _gwador_ this scared, terrified to the point of temporary madness.

"And then?..." Thranduil eased his son into the emotional topic, prepard for any tears he, himself, knew he might have had being in Legolas' position.

"He... approached me..." Legolas breathed, feeling his chest getting tight in his attempt to supress tears and grief.

"What happened? _What did he do to you?_" Lerian was seething, almost more so than Aragorn. However, the ranger had developed slightly more self-control than the prince during his years _as_ a ranger.

Legolas just shook his head, "He... he spoke to me..."

"And what did he say?" Constiel's voice was soothing, calming and helped Legolas relax slightly.

"He... told me... right after I had... called for Estel... that it wouldn't be out last meeting..." Legolas cringed in both fright and worry, the thought of the bitter-sweet voice of the Half-Elf and his family's concern the only two things he was present of, currently.

A dead silence fell over the room that was broken by Lerian, the brash prince that was quick to protect his family, and wouldn't stand for what he had just heard, "I'm hunting that son of a-"

"_Helian_."

"Pardon?" Lerian turned to look at his father in confusion.

"You were saying 'son of a-', and he is the son of Helian."

"Why does that name sound familiar?..." Mused Alridan, thoughtfully tapping his chin with a furrowed brow.

Thranduil just shook his head, "AlI shall say of him, is that he was once a mortal man from Rohan. I will speak no more on the matter."

Another silence fell over them, when Aragorn suddenly spoke up, "King Thranduil? If I may-"

"Speak, adopted son of Elrond, I am in no mood for formality."

"It seems to me, that Legolas' life was threatened..." At the death glare Legolas' two older brothers gave him, Aragorn gulped and continued, "Well... that much was obvious, my pardon. However, the question remains: What are we going to do about this? Surely he cannot remain here in Mirkwood."

"Any suggestions?" Thranduil questioned in a Earth-Weary tone.

"How about I take him to Bree?" Aragorn suggested, "We could hide there while your guards hunt Relen down."

Lerian opened his mouth to loudly protest, but Alridan put a hand on his arm, though he did glare darkly at the ranger, "How do we know Legolas isn't as safe here as he would be with _you_?"

"We don't know," Constiel spoke up, "Just as we don't know if he'd be safer with Estel than here." Her words made both her little brothers keep their mouths tightly clamped shut.

"But what about Legolas being of the Elven race? Wouldn't he then stick out like a greenleaf in a sea of withered leaves, if Relen were to track you down." Alridan pointed out.

"We could disguise him as a man. It would be such a simple task, a bandana, a little dirt and a change of clothing should be enough..."

At the indigiant stares all the royal family was giving him, Aragorn just shrugged.

"I suppose it might work..." Constiel was one of the wiser in the room, perhaps even the wisest, "And what of your backround, should anybody ask?"

Aragorn mused quickly, smartly coming up with an answer swiftly. He'd learned to think of fast answers, being a ranger, "We could be brothers from Gondor. Our parents recently passed away, and we are looking for a new life in Bree. He is a mute, so he cannot talk. He's not yet of age, so he cannot work, while I shall find a job in Bree."

Legolas snorted from the bed, "_I'm_ not yet of age? I cannot look _that_ young, right?" He turned to his older sister for clarification, who only gave him an amused smirk.

"Sure, Legolas, you can imagine that..."

Legolas pouted, making them all smile, slightly. However, at the same time, it worried them. What would happen if Legolas died? Aragorn mused what he'd do if his _brother_ died. After all, the blonde Elf was just as much a brother to him as Elladan and Elrohir were.

"Anyway..." Aragorn winked at Legolas, and chuckled a little when the Elf stuck his tongue out at him, "Legolas could stay in that room, all the time. He'd never be in danger of being seen."

Any sign of mirth immediately vanished from Legolas' face, "I don't like that."

Everyone else's faces melted into frowns, as well. "Legolas, I know you don't like being caged inside, but this might very well be your _life_ we're talking about!" Constiel cried.

"So what!" Legolas exclaimed, "I'd die just as surely being caged up inside!... It'd- It would be like cutting Alridan from books or Lerian from hunting... or Ada from wine or Constiel from the gardens... or... or... _or cutting Estel off from pipeweed!_"

Aragorn burst into laughter, "That would be cruel, indeed, _gwador nin_." Aragorn ignored the scowls from Legolas' older brothers as he said that, "I'll try and think of something."

"Wtih a crafty ranger like you, I should feel _perfectly_ safe..." Legolas muttered, playfully. It almost bothered Legolas' loved ones, how lightly he was taking this situation.

"What do you say, _ada_? Should Estel take Legolas with him to Bree?" Constiel asked, and everyone fixed their gazes on the king.

"I actually do not know... what do you suggest?" Constiel's face was morphed into shock as every eye turned to her.

"You're looking for _my_ word!" Constiel was completely surprised, but recovered quickly, "Very well then..." She mused over it for a few moments, before firmly nodding her head, "I believe Estel _should_ take Legolas to Bree..." At the scowls on Lerian and Alridan's faces, she continued, "_And_ Alridan has to come check up on them every chance we can... Eru knows how long it will take us to find and recapture Relen."

A/n: Hi... DON'T FORGET! _**THREE**____**REVEIWS**__**!**_


	3. So the Journey Starts Here

A/n: O_o FOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL, TOO xD LOL! Review please *.* All reviews will be saved on my email to read over and absorb forever! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the lack of updating It - hopefully - won't happen again! SORRY!... UH... BLAME THE ACADEMY OF HELL!

_Nourss_- Woah! 3 A.M! Thanks for coming back to review, that means a lot to me! :D

Alright... on to the story! :)

Legolas groaned as Alridan swatted his hand away, tugging the cowl of his cloak even lower over his head. "I think we will need a lot more dirt!"

"Agreed." Came four voices, but none of them was that of Legolas' own.

The young Elf rolled his eyes, and pushed the cowl back. Aragorn frowned at him, but Legolas' attention was caught on his family.

"I'll be fine, I don't _need_ anymore dirt." He insisted, even as Lerian smudged more dirt on his face.

"I'm just trying to be sure... _Legolas! Hold still!_" Lerian insisted, his tone suggested that of a parents scolding a child.

Legolas glared a little, but barely restrained himself from coming up with a witty, smart comeback.

Lerian took a step back to admire his handiwork, then motioned Aragorn over, still refusing to adress the human, "Does this look human enough?" He questioned.

Aragorn was surprised by just how concealed Legolas' face was. The cowl of his cloak shadowed all of his face, up to his mouth. His bright blue eyes stood out eerily and his natural Elven glow was snuffed out. Shimmering golden locks of hair were held back in a low ponytail running down Legolas' back and tied with a ribbon of Constiel's. Rough, torn clothes made up Legolas' attire, and his boots were old and worn. Briefly, Aragorn considered telling Lerian that he was over-reacting, and Legolas was fine... then he remembered he wasn't on the best of terms with the Elf. "He looks fine... actually, a little _less_ dirt might work. It seems to me that no dirt is needed at all."

After giving Aragorn a look, Lerian gestured Alridan over, "Mind escorting Legolas back and washing the dirt from his face? I'm going to help Aragorn gather the rest of their belongings."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, that he could go to the castle alone, but at the look Lerian pinned him with, his jaws snapped shut once more, and he submitted quietly.

In the stables alone, Aragorn cautiously cared for his horse, stealing glances up at the cool-expression of the prince, occasionally, trying - and failing - to be casual. Lerian leaned up against the wall, obviously thinking, of what? Aragorn could only guess it was words to lecture him, that if anything happened to Legolas, if he died or got wounded, how he would make sure he mounted Aragorn's head on his wall...

"See if you can get him to talk..." Those weren't the words Aragorn had been expecting at all!

"Pardon?"

"When Relen killed out mother, Legolas was only five in mortal years at the time, but watched her entire abuse. He _never_ spoke of it, in all these years. You're closer to him than... any of us..." Lerian grinted his teeth in obvious annoyance at his words, "Just... see if you can get him to talk about it..."

Aragorn nodded, firmly. "Will do."

"Also... if Legolas dies or gets injured, you can bet your ranger a-"

"Don't worry, I know, you'll hunt me down and mount my head on your wall." Aragorn interupted, looking down at his horse to hide his smile.

Lerian narrowed his eyes to glare at him, but Legolas and Alridan walked back in at that exact moment. Alridan went to stand next to his brother, while Legolas approached his chestnut mare. Both his and Aragorn's horses looked to be everyday, normal horses used by everyday travellers, so as not to reveal their places amoung Elves.

"You ready to leave, _mellon nin *my friend*_?" Aragorn asked, eyes having caught his friend's bag.

"Yes." The answer was too quick for Aragorn's liking and turned to his friend's brothers and sister, but found them conversing lightly.

However, they did hear Legolas' firm yes, and Alridan gave a stiff nod, "Alright then, I, Lerian, and my troop are to escort you two as far as the borders of Mirkwood, then you're on your own."

Legolas started mounting as Alridan spoke these words leaving Aragorn surprised by Legolas' obvious want to leave Mirkwood as soon as possible. Trying to help his friend avoid getting caught by his siblings, he swung up on his horse only seconds after Legolas. Alridan shared a few more words with Lerian, before he mounted as well, soon followed by the oldest prince. The four horses trotted out of the stables, before the third child of Thranduil let a shrill whistle pass his lips.

Numerous numbers of guards appeared from out of the forest, allowing themselves to met out of the shadows. Aragorn blinked as Legolas groaned, and turned to his older brother, "Oh bloody hell... _Lerian! We. Do not. Need. The. Entire. Mirkwood. Gaurd!_" He hissed.

Lerian turned on him, "There's a murderer about that threatened your life! He slipped past the entire Mirkwood guard before! If we only took ten or even _twenty_ with us, it would be like sneaking past a dead spider for him!"

Legolas' only responce was to glare at his brother. Aragorn was starting to get really curious. Both he, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and all of Rivendell knew that Legolas was perfectly capable of defending himself, not to mention those he fought with. However, his family did not seem able to acknowledge this. They had always dotted upon the youngest of the royal family, and while Aragorn and the twins both knew had he _despised_ it, he allowed them.

Aragorn had gotten it out of his friend that it was comfort thing for them. After his mother had died, the Relen had been about to put Legolas through the exact same hell his mother had been through, they were easily panicked by any mishappening that befell him. When Lerian and his party had rescued Legolas when he had been five in mortal years, everyone in Mirkwood had been shaken. Legolas - also - was the closest the in the family to resembling their late mother. If Legolas died, Mirkwood would truely loose whatever frail little connection they had with their queen. So, the thought of loosing Legolas, the baby of the family, the one they had almost lost as a small child, and the one who was most like the queen... the thought was just unbareable.

Yet, this sudden protesting was out of Legolas' character, no matter how much he hated it. Aragorn knew, the twins knew, Elrond knew, all of _Middle Earth_ - minus Eryn Lasgalen (Mirkwood) - knew that Legolas was a perfectly capable warrior, that had always been enough for him before. But now... Legolas was getting edgy, protesting and growing bitter toward his family. Briefly, Aragorn wondered if it was due to the stress of the situation that was making his friend behave like this.

Legolas grated his teeth, but held his tongue. Aragorn had to hold his tongue as well. _Just wait till we are out of Mirkwood... Legolas wouldn't appriciate being interogated in front of his family_. Clicking his tongue and setting his horse at a matching pace as Legolas', Aragorn rode so close to Legolas their knees were touching. Yet, Aragorn became even more concerned as he noticed his friend's bowed posture. Blonde hair concealed his friend's fair face, and his shoulders were bowed in what appeared to be exhausion, and his back was bent forward. But through all this he still managed to look unbelievably etheral, and stay at a fast-pace that made even his brothers face a challenge.

The travel through Mirkwood was uneventful, minus a few spider attacks. However, nobody was injured or dead because of their high alert. Even Aragorn - who didn't have as honed senses as the Elves he rode with - had been dead silent and could hear much better than he normally could. All the Elves sat straight-up with their backs so straight, it seemed like their backbones had been replaced with steel rods. Heads perked to the side as they listened cautiously while their eyes zipped around, looking for any sign of a threat. However, both Aragorn and Legolas caught the occasional looks the guards and older princes would throw at the youngest member of the royal family every other minute or so.

Sighing in relief, Legolas sent a mental 'thank you' to Iluvatar when they finally made it out of Mirkwood, and he could feel Lerian and Alridan's eyes on him. He gave a sad, pathetic excuse for a smile and dismounted as his brothers did, noticing Aragorn followed his lead. Both his brothers approached him, and Legolas' eyes bugged out of his head as his brothers both pulled him into a hug, and one of the tightest hugs he could ever remember. Maybe not a Aragorn hug, but it was definately tight and large.

(A/n: I can always imagine Aragorn giving big old bear hugs ^.^ So whenever I make a "Aragorn hug" reference, just imagine a big smelly ranger giving someone a bear hug :)

"Be careful!" He briefly heard Alridan whisper in his ear, tightening his grip.

Aragorn smiled and came up behind Legolas, "Thank you for your escort. It was very much appriciated." He was somewhat taken back when the two princes pulled away from Legolas just to glare at him.

"You _better_ not let anything happen to him!" Alridan's voice had a harsh bite, and dimly resembled a wolf growling and baring it's teeth. one hand resting on Legolas' shoulder.

"Anything that happens to him, I'll make it two times as worse for you!" Lerian sworn, fire blazing in his eyes as he caught Legolas' hand, much to his littlest brother's annoyance.

"I'll be fine!" Legolas cried out in exasperation, feeling very smothered. He attempted to yank himself out of their grip, but they had unconsciously tightened their grip on him.

Alridan gave a mock exasperated sigh and ruffled Legolas on the head, "Of course little brother..." He winked at Lerian, using their normal techniques of ignoring the man completely while playing with Legolas.

However, Lerian was always the serious one and raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Legolas? Do you truly believe yourself to be so invinsible that you can take out a Half-Elf that has taken out hundreds of our numbers... in one night?"

Legolas' only responce was to glare at him, before he thought of a good reply, "Like I said before... I will be fine! I've got Estel with me, after all!" He immediately regretted his words when Lerian's eyes flashed.

"You may as well _be_ on your own!" Lerian hissed, tightening his grip on Legolas' arm to a point of bruising, but Legolas didn't even flich.

"I'd be dead by morning! You know this!" Legolas glared, "Like it or not, you _know_ Aragorn is very skilled! He isn't going to _let_ me die!"

"And I won't either!" Aragorn's eyes widened at the words that erupted from Lerian, "I will travel with you as well!"

Alridan burst forward, and yanked Lerian back with a rough tug on his shoulder, "You _know_ _ada_(_dad_) needs you back home!" He accused, "And Legolas is right! We may not like it, but the ranger _is_ skilled!"

"Not skilled enough to take on what a _hundred Elves_ failed in!" Lerian roared, quickly loosing his fragile temper, and just like his father, he became somewhat violent with a murderous rage, which was dangerously approaching.

Allowing a sigh to escape him, Alridan replied, "Rangers have some of the best stealth I've seen. They move like Wood-Elves through forests and uncovered ground..." He pointed out, keeping his voice calm to try and sooth his brother.

"They do better in a group..." Lerian muttered, crossly.

Alridan only rolled his eyes, "Yes well... they also camoflauge very nicely... Also, even if the human fails, Bree is very populated, Relen wouldn't dare attack in front of so many..." _I hope_...

Lerian growled, still VERY reluctant to leave his little brother with Aragorn. Suddenly, Alridan gave a cat-like, sly smile and spoke in a silky voice, "Besides... how would Evi take you're abrupt leaving? What if the baby was born before you came back?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

Evi's real name was Eviwyn, and ten years before Legolas had been born, Lerian had married her. And currently, she was pregnant, very much pregnant. Their baby was due anyday, and while Evi was very kind, understanding and gentle, she would not be pleased if Lerian missed their child's birth. And while she wasn't all too fond of Aragorn, either, but she did not underestimate him, unlike her husband.

"I-I... uhh..." Lerian stammered, his cheeks turning pink, before his features hardened, "As much as I love her, Legolas is my _brother_..." He replied, pointedly.

Trying a new tactic, Legolas put in, "What if I _asked_ you to trust Aragorn and I?" He questioned, rationally, "Let us _prove_ to you that he is worthy... and _I_ can take care of _myself_."

"Can't you do that on a hunting trip?" Lerian asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with a show of exasperation. "When your line isn't being threatened?"

Legolas didn't reply.

"Look, Lerian..." Aragorn began, starting to take a step forward, but ended up taking a step backward at the look the Crown Prince gave him, and ended up taking a step back.

If looks could kill, Aragorn would be dead, but hesitantly, ever so hesitantly... Lerian stepped off and looked again to Legolas, his eyes became softer. "I... suppose..." He replied, gently.

Legolas gave a huge sigh of relief and all the tension visibly drained out of him, "Thank you." He breathed and gifted his older brother with a smile, before he turned to Aragorn. "You ready to go?"

Thinking it unwise to say anything, Aragorn simply nodded, nad moved to his horse, not looking back at Lerian for fear he would drop to the ground dead if he was caught again in the smoldering stare. He could dimly hear a few more exchange words from Legolas to Lerian and Alridan, before mounting beside him, and without looking back, they moved onward to Bree.

A/n: I know... strange chapter O_o PLEASE DON'T KILL ME THOUGH!... But DO click that review button ;) And don't worry! Leggy's going to get his chance to prove to his brother he's... BEYOND skilled... hehehehehe... while he's bleeding out xD I'M SUCH A CRUEL TORTURIST!


	4. Why shouldn't we be surprised?

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I've been CRAZY busy with school, family, ect.

Justme- Hey, sorry you don't like the story. I'm also sorry that you don't like how I made Legolas' family. However, it's actually a common thing for Legolas' family to hate Aragorn, ESPECIALLY because he's mortal and they know about the grief his death will cause Legolas someday. I understand you may not be into that, but some people are. Please redirect your attention to another story. I'm just trying to get some reviews to create happy memories.

Well... onto the story! (No flamers, please, don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all xD Besides! If you're nice Legolas will give you a cookie! [lol... we all wish :P])

The journey was surprisingly uneventful. They rode from dawn till dusk, and hunted in the middle of the day. Legolas always took first watch, while Aragorn took second. Neither spoke much, and any attempts at conversation was quickly dismissed by a few stiff words from Legolas.

_I'll talk to him when we get to Bree_. Aragorn kept promising himself this, while searching for the words he would use. However, the closer they got to Bree, the less sure of himself be became.

Lately, he'd noticed that Legolas had taken longer and longer shifts. One night he hadn't woken Aragorn at all. His only explaination was that he would find no sleep that night and he had been deep in thought. Aragorn couldn't say he didn't believe him, the deepness of the Elf's thinking was obvious to the future king. It seemed no matter where they were, even when the two were surrounded by trees, the Elf would not loose any bit of his distressing wonderings.

Their journey had been peaceful, minus the distressing musings, but when they reached the outskirts of Bree, that peace was taken away.

Aragorn had left to gather some firewood, while Legolas stayed behind to unpack their sleeping rolls and dried meat from the night before. The ranger hadn't been gone that long, so Legolas wasn't the least bit concerned. That was... he wasn't concerned untl he heard a yelp, coming from the edge of the woods.

Back stiffening, Legolas cautiously listened for another shout, begging Iluvatar that he had misheard, but not ten seconds later, there came a cry of 'LEGOLAS!', and that was all the Elf needed before pouncing into action.

The wind rushed through his golden locks, and whistled in his ears. Long legs carried the Elf further and further toward the shout. Then, suddenly, there was laughter, but twas not Aragorn's.

Yet the laughter was familiar and right as Legolas found himself naught but two feet away from the ranger, he also found himself staring at Lerian and Alridan. Lerian was smirking, smugly at the downed ranger while Alridan was practically doubling over in his mirth. Aragorn himself was sprawled across the grass with a dazed look upon his face.

Looking up, Lerian smiled at Legolas, the cockiness ebbing away, "Hello, little brother."

"What did you do to him!" Legolas cried, collapsing next to Aragorn, frightened by the surprised expression covering Aragorn's face.

Lerian shrugged, "He should have been more cautious. Alridan and I were both taking care to make just as much noise as a human. Relen could have easily killed him, had he been here."

Legolas' scowl was enough to curdle milk, "You didn't have to go and knock the air out of him! What did you _do_ anyway? Punch him in the gut? Flip him ten feet in the air?"

"No," Legolas raised an eyebrow, expecting his older brother to continue, "I simply flipped him _backwards_ not ten feet in the air." At his brother's words, Alridan went off into another large roar of laughter.

Even Legolas couldn't resist a little shake of his head, with a small grin on his face, before turning back to the face, "Do you need any aid, my friend? To stand, sit up, do you need anything?"

"No..." Aragorn grunted, breathlessly, sitting up and supporting himself on the palms of his hands.

"Are you injured?"

"Only my pride, Legolas, and I fear that has a fatal wound." Legolas snorted in responce.

Giving the ranger a hand up, Legolas then turned to his brothers, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Considering this ranger's obvious lack of guard, I set out after you." Lerian explained.

"And Constiel bid me to come." Alridan smiled.

"Constiel sent you?" Aragorn couldn't believe it.

Constiel, Aragorn had thought, was the only person in Legolas' family that didn't see him as a weak burden upon Legolas. She saw exactly what Legolas saw. A brave, selfless man with much in his future. Also, Aragorn had to admit, he had once had a small crush on her, but that was before he had become smitten with the fair lady, Arwen.

(A/n: My mom is a TRUE Aragorn FREAK, so I created Constiel for her. There won't be any Constiel/Aragorn in this fic, unless it's coming from Constiel's own POV. Don't worry, this isn't a mary-sue, no romance between the two. I just wanted to do that because if it hadn't been for my mom I wouldnt have become a LOTR obsessey.)

"Yes, she had a bad feeling in her heart of hearts. She bid me to follow Lerian right before she went to Lothlorien to enjoy the company of Arwen, who had eagerly encouraged her to come along."

"Oh."

Turning to a subject more important, Lerian turned to Legolas, "How long were you alone, anyway?"

Shrugging, the youngest prince of Mirkwood replied, "Not very long. I was setting the camp up while Aragorn went to find firewood."

Alridan had already started to pick up the forgotten sticks of dry wood, and grinned at his younger brother, "Would you mind leading us back to the campsite?"

Again, Legolas shrugged, "Of course."

Once to the small, empty grassland, Aragorn, with the help of Legolas and Alridan, began to set out to make a fire. Lerian rolled out his and Alridan's sleeping rolls, when something caught his eye on the edge of the thin, outer layer of the Old Forest.

Sencing their brother's tension, both Alridan and Legolas turned to the crown prince at the same time, frowns settling over their features in sync.

"Lerian?" Alridan called, and repeated the name a few times.

When still his older brother did not respond, Legolas went up and put a hand on his shoulder, finally drawing Lerian's attention away from whatever had caught his eye, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure... It's probably just a hunter, Alridan and I were extra careful to cover our tracks while looking for any sign of Relen, so I'm almost possitive it wasn't him I saw. Or perhaps my mind is just playing tricks on me."

Now it was Aragorn's turn to frown, "Perhaps we should have two people awake for each watch, just in case?"

Lerian conceeded, when Alridan offered, "I think I speak for both Lerian and I when I say that we shall take the full night of watch. You both look rather tired."

Legolas put up a strong protest, while Aragorn remained silent, trying not to upset the two older princes more. Alridan was amused at his little brother's protests, while Lerian's mind was far from where they were. Seeing as it was his job, Alridan rolled his eyes and forcfully stuffed a large piece of dry meat in Legolas' mouth, efficiently shushing his brother.

That night, they were undistrubed, physcially, but as Lerian and Alridan stayed watch and Aragorn and Legolas slept, all four could feel a shadow growing in their minds. When dawn finally broke, none could say they were unhappy to be off again.

A/n: Short chapter, I know, sorry o.o I'll try and update... next weekend? I give you all premission to slap me on the cheek if I don't update by then ;)


	5. THIS STORY IS NOT A SLASH Honeymoon?

A/n: Hey peeps :) Like I promised, I updated this weekend ;)

The fence around Bree was just within Aragorn's sight, and it made the Man smile. Lerian was leading the way, with Alridan by his side. Legolas was behind them, and was on Aragorn's right.

"Put your hood up." Aragorn murmured to Legolas, who did so.

"What about Lerian and Alridan?" Legolas questioned, eyes focusing on his two older brothers.

Alridan heard Legolas' question and turned on his horse, "Lerian and I brought our most worn and muddy clothes. However, I'm not quite sure what we'll do about our ears..."

"Put your hoods up as well?"

"I don't think that would bode all too well, they would know we were being hunted, as we would try to cover our faces." Aragorn pointed out.

"Should I take my hood down, then?" Legolas asked.

"Nay, I shall tie clothes around Alridan and Lerian's brows, which shall cover their ears." Aragorn finally concluded.

"Wouldn't it bring attention to Legolas?" Lerian inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Aragorn didn't quite honestly know the answer, but instead he just replied, "We should cover his face as much as possible, in case Relen is there."

Lerian only snorted in responce, "I doubt he is..." However, he didn't make any further remarks toward Legolas' hood cover-up.

When the four had reached the Bree fence, they all dismounted, and as they walked through the city, Legolas made extra care to make sure he bowed his head in a weary maner. Lerian and Alridan and already tied the clothes around their heads, and traded their rich clothing for the worn and dirty rags. Aragorn had also decided to put his hood up, making a staged attempt to block out the sun.

Aragorn led them throughout Bree, looking for a suitable Inn. Bree-landers were already starting to give them all funny looks, and none of them wanted to attract a lot of attention. When Aragorn's eye fell upon the Prancing Pony, he immediately caught Legolas' free hand and led him toward the stables of the Inn, glancing over his shoulder to check if Lerian and Alridan were following.

Passing off their horses to a simple, young lad, they entered the Inn, and almost recoiled. There were loud, drunked voices sounding everywhere, and achohal stains could be found everywhere. Reeling men fell to the ground, and Legolas took a small step back as one of the men fell down at his feet. Wincing, the Elf gave the man and hand up, only to have him fall back down after two steps.

Looking around, the ranger tried to spot a worker, who could check them into their rooms. Finally, the seemingly only sober man in the Inn approached them. His chubby cheeks were almost as red as his hair, and he had a deep, jolly voice. "Hello, sirs, welcome to the Prancing Pony. I'll be with you in a moment. I have just got to-" He was caught off by the revolting sound of someone loosing their lunch and the man inwardly winced, "Clean that up..."

Aragorn watched him pass by in sympathy, before turning to Legolas who was leaning again the wall, uncomfortably. Lerian and Alridan were each looking around the Inn in distain, looking every bit the princes they were. He would have to talk to them about that later...

"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked in a low tone, putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Just a little bit uncomfortable. I'll be fine." Legolas assured, waving away his concern.

Aragorn wanted to say more, but at that moment, the man came back, "Sorry about that. My name is Barliman Butterbur. Can I interest any of you in some-"

"We're not here for drinks, just a room." Aragorn cut off, trying to make his voice sound unfriendly, which was a somewhat easy task.

"Alright then..." Aragorn inwardly smirked at the sudden uncomfortable tone that Butterbur had adopted, "Two rooms or One?"

"Two." Aragorn answered before Lerian could say anything.

(A/n: THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE A SLASH! FOR INFORMATION ABOUT WHY MY BEST FRIEND AND I PUT THIS PART INTO THE STORY, PLEASE SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! I HOPE YOU LAUGH AT THIS PART AS MUCH A MY FRIEND AND I DID!)

"Would you like a honeymoon sweet?" The man asked and four pale faces were his answer.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!" Lerian bellowed, drawing the attention of most of the drunk men.

Barliman's face was flushed now, due to the fact he was being yelled at, "I-well... I just assumed..."

"You just assumed what?" Lerian fairly growled, though Aragorn was faintly amused.

"Well, with that lady over there..." He tilted his head toward Legolas whose eyes widened in surprise, "I had just assumed that one of you was her husband or something of the sort..."

Legolas' face had gone pale with fury and his fists clenched at his side. Aragorn felt as if he were about to die from laughter, but he gently barely held it back to a wide grin. The young Elf opened his mouth to say something, but Aragorn couldn't help himself as he put in, "Yes, I married her just a month ago. We brought her brothers along for our honeymoon as we moved here from Gondor."

Three peircing pairs of eyes glared daggers into him, but none more so than Legolas, who just barely kept his hood down, so that Barliman wouldn't see the anger in his face. Deciding to sign his own death certificate, Aragorn came up and put an arm around Legolas' shoulders, "On second thought... we will take that room!"

Poor Butterbur was so confused at this point, he traded glances between Lerian, Alridan and Aragorn. "But he just said-"

"My brother-in-law..." Aragorn sighed, making a 'tsking' sound, "I'm afraid he'll never grow to love me."

Lerian was growling low in his throat at this point, and was fixed Aragorn with a demonic look. His nostrils flaired and his fists were clenched to the point of drawing blood from his palms. This seemed all the proof that Barliman needed, because after Aragorn handed over a fair share of money, he handed Aragorn one key, then Alridan another before walking away, hurriedly.

Deciding the need was urgent to get away from the bar as soon as possible, they all hurriedly went to Aragorn and Legolas' room. As the door shut, they first checked to make sure it was locked before Aragorn burst into whooping laughter and three glaring pairs of Elven eyes settled on him.

"What the hell passed through your thick, human skull?" Alridan hissed.

"Your a dead man, Estel, a very dead man..." Even Legolas was starting to see the humour in the situation.

"I think I just signed my own death certificate." Legolas and Aragorn shared a laugh, while Lerian and Alridan glared at him.

"I think you did." Alridan confirmed.

Legolas rolled his eyes and in a sarcastic voice spoke, "Oh, but dear brother! You can't kill my _lover_..." This only got more laughter out of Aragorn and Legolas.

At his younger brother's words, Alridan smiled and supressed his laughter, and shook his head in obvious amusment.

"I thought the cover was that we were brother from Gondor," Lerian was still glowering at Aragorn, "That was the plan! Always stick to the plan!"

Legolas came to his best friend's defence, "It was just a joke, Lerian, and something that would probably work better since you and Aragorn are fighting, constantly."

Lerian had no more to say.

A/n: xD I'M LAUGHING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARD RIGHT NOW! Alright, so... now that I wrote/posted that... you're going to _**HAVE**_ to read my VERY long A/N about how this story is NOT a slash...

Alright, so, my bestiest buddy ever was spending the night, and we got really tired and she reccomended that I did this. Of course, since were tired at the time we didn't think too hard on it. However, when we woke up the next morning...

We had our minds fixated on the idea. We literally laughed for twenty minutes each time I wrote a paragraph. I'm not saying Legolas looks like a girl, not saying that at all! We just thought it would add some comedy if we did that.

_**THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE A SLASH! THIS WAS JUST FOR THE AMUSMENT AND OPPERTUNITY TO MAKE LAUGHS! IF YOU DID NOT THINK THAT WAS FUNNY OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE MESSAGE ME, BUT TO DO NOT FLAME! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THAT, JUST TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO ANOTHER STORY!**_


	6. He would WHAT?

A/n: -Hangs head in shame- You can beat me up, if you need to...Just don't break my fingers! Sorry it took so long to get this up, don't have any excuse. And sorry if this chapter sucks/has a lot of typos. Just like every other chapter, I'm working on this at an insanely late hours and my brain isn't functioning correctly.

Legolas fidgetted for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Staring at the concealed window, he found himself pacing, which surprised even himself. Normally he didn't pace, but would stand in one spot with nervous. But then again, maybe his anxious motions were just due to the fact he hadn't been outside in nearly a month. Nothing interesting had happened, no word had been heard from Thranduil, or anyone else from Mirkwood. Alridan and Lerian had travelled back, trying to get some word. To make Legolas even more lonesome, Aragorn was hardly there.

The ranger had insisted that getting to know the locals might let him in on any gossip, which to the rangers, was a key word. A whisper of rumor could be all they needed to know they needed to flee out of Bree. Any word on Relen, any discription, no matter how vauge, would be the sign to leave. Aragorn had surprised his best friend with his social skills. Legolas had known Aragorn had never been shy, but that great charisma that the man demonstrated facinated the Elf-Prince.

There was a creak of the door, which instantly caught Legolas' attention. A small smile crossed Legolas' thinly-stretched lips as Aragorn's dark head poked through the door, before entering fully and locking the door behind him. Turning back to the distraught Elf, he gave an equeally small, tired grin, before seating himself on the edge of the bed, watching Legolas pace, boredly.

Frowning, Legolas dropped to his knees in front of Aragorn, recognizing that thoughtful look in the ranger's glazed stare. "Estel?"

Shaking his head at the concerned tone in Legolas' voice that never failed to get him to smile, Aragorn looked Legolas full in the face, "Do not worry, nothing is wrong. I am just thinking."

Frowning deepening and perking his head to the right, Legolas impatiently tugged back an irritating lock of his hair and tossed it out of his face. "About what?"

"Two new friends of mine wonder why you do not come out of the room much and would be interested in meeting you. However, my situation is everyone thinks you are a female..."

Raising an eyebrow that gestured for the man to continue, Aragorn proceeded, "I have up till now used the excuse that you try to avoid people, and Bree is just too crowded for your liking, so you stay in the room and read most of the time.

"However, I know that you feel like a caged wolf about ready to lose your mind. I am trying to think of some way to satisfy my new friends' curiousity and your need for the outside world without actually meeting each other."

"Why can I not meet them?" Legolas questioned, a little confused.

"As I have said earlier, my _brother_, everyone in Bree believes you to be _female_. If you speak, you might give yourself away and raise more questions as to yourself and our past."

"What if I did not speak?"

Aragorn did not reply, nor did he even shrug, thinking, appearently trying to find some future excuse as to Legolas' lack of speech.

"What if I wore a cloak?"

Still the ranger did not voicefully express his thoughts, which was driving the cooped up Elf-Prince crazy, fearing to be denied the acess to the world outside the room.

"I'll wear a dress!"

Aragorn snapped his head toward Legolas with a hysterical expression etched into his face. "Pardon?" This voice revealled he was trying not to burst into laughter.

A little more embaressed and less brave this time, Legolas repeated, "I'll wear a dress..." And felt his cheeks turn red when Aragorn was no longer able to contain his laughter.

"Ai, Legolas, the strange things you would do to feel the fresh air. I fear my pride would never allow me to wear a dress in public. However, you would be willing to swallow that powerful, stubborn pride that marks you as your father's son just to be outside...I never would have thought..."

Legolas only glared a small amount, before giving an exhausted smile, "I never would have thought as well."

Aragorn noticed how Legolas' eyes swayed between clear and glazed, before commanded, "Go to bed, Elf, tomorrow, I will come back with a hooded cloak and a dress for you to wear. Both will be heavy and too big, so as to hide your frame."

Nodding, Legolas climbed to his side of the bed, right after giving Aragorn a quick hug and thanking the Valar for the sweet, musical sound as laughter again. At first a small grin resided on his face, due to the fact that the sweet noise of chuckles was still sounding in his ears, before it wided as Aragorn layed a kiss on his brow, then lay down beside him.

A/n: O.O I didn't think that thinking or writing would make my brain so tired but I became insanlier tireder writing this xD How stupid am I!


	7. The Dress

A/n: -grabs armour, shield, AND Legolas as a human shield- Um... don't hurt me?...You'll get your chapter! Sorry about the wait :/ I'm hardly on during the summer, and even that is usually to get answer PMs... But since school is right around the corner...why not update ;) It's probably not going to be my best writing, because I'm rushing it slightly, but I'll take my time on the next chapter, I promise.

Creeping silently through the halls, a Man and an Elf wore twin smiles on their faces, sharing small chuckles every now and again, just as children would who were doing something considered bad. A tanned hand reached down into the pocket of his jacket, to pull out a small key, unlocking a door that swung open slightly to reveal another Elf just awakening with his back toward the door. However, as the door opened, Legolas turned slightly to face them, flashing a brilliant, but small, smile toward them.

"Good morning." Getting up from the bed, Legolas approached Aragorn and Alridan, not expected what "present" was about to be gifted to him.

"Mornin'..." After studying for a short time, the childish grins on both his brothers' faces, a frown started to mark itself upon Legolas'.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing..." Alridan eventually had to press his lips into a tight line to avoid laughing, though he was able to answer with a half-straight face.

Eyes narrowed, darting between Aragorn and Alridan, Legolas finally replied, "I don't believe you,"

"You shouldn't," Aragorn spoke up, a grim mask on his face, though he struggled to keep from smiling, "You're going to hate what we brought you."

Raising an eyebrow, Legolas himself had to fight to keep the corners of his lips from twitching as he crossed his arms, "Oh?"

"Aye, but you will like what it brings you!" Giving in totally, Alridan collapsed to the ground in laughter, trying to imagine the look on his little brother's face.

Staring at Alridan, the words seemed to click in Legolas' head and he groaned, looking at the ceiling, "You didn't actually-..."

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Aragorn pulled a dress out from a satchel he had been carrying by hand, "Along with this, I have a cloak you can borrow,"

Staring at the dress, Legolas' face went from it's usual, pale, Elven complexion, to a greyness, "There is no way in Arda...Do you enjoy my humiliation, Estel?"

"Right now I do," Aragorn answered, right away.

A/n: In the next chapter, you'll get all of Legolas and Aragorn's night on the town ^^ I will leave it up to you guys to imagine what poor, poor Legolas' dress looks like, just don't picture it too fancy or too fluffy o.o xD


End file.
